


Meaningful Silence

by Johnlockthedoors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/pseuds/Johnlockthedoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unconventional meeting of two people brought together under difficult circumstances.</p>
<p>  Sherlock wasn't looking for a case. He wasn't looking for a friend and he certainly wasn't looking for trouble. (For once!) Thus, as life and fate would have it, he found all three in the most obvious (for him) and yet most unlikely of places.</p>
<p>          ----- CURRENTLY ON HOLD BUT I WILL GET BACK TO IT-----</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thousand Pretty Words

> _  
> Never be bullied into silence._
> 
> _Never allow yourself to be made a victim._
> 
> _Accept no one's definition of your life;_
> 
> _define yourself._
> 
> _Harvey Fierstein_

 

Sherlock woke to the gleam of morning sun in his eyes. He blinked himself awake and rolled onto his side facing away from the curtains. It was an unusually bright morning for London today, the temperatures high and the air was sticky with humidity. He allowed himself one more minute in the fresh, crisp, white sheets before forcing himself out of bed for the day. He had only been laying their, eyes closed, for about 30 seconds when he started to smell that sweet aroma. Tea! _Watson is making tea!_ Sherlock sighed with a smile as he rose and stretched out his long, lanky limbs before placing his feet on the floor. He headed out to the kitchen to check the papers and the news. "I smell tea." He said as he reached the living room. John smiled and chuckled. "Morning" he greeted and handed Sherlock the cup and the morning paper. "Mm" He responded, still half asleep "morning."

  They sat in their usual spots, Sherlock in his leather chair and John in his. "Anything?" He asked John curiously, hopefully. "Sherlock I just got up. Haven't even looked at the front page yet, or your inbox for that matter." Sherlock sighed "Fine." And just as he lifted the cup to his lips John's phone buzzed. "Oh, it's Lestrade." Sherlock perked up "A case?" he asked, quite hopeful. "Nope, he's just inviting us to meet him for lunch." Sherlock pouted, as only Sherlock could. "Boring...Tell him to call me when he's got a case." John grinned at his friend and shook his head. "We're going. I already told him yes."

  John got up to take their empty cups into the kitchen. "He said he has a personal favor to ask of us." He started to head back and noticed Sherlock was now lounging on the couch with his hands in his typical prayer position. He looked rather relaxed which was odd for him. John shrugged it off "I am going to do some laundry. You need anything cleaned?" No answer. He walked towards the thinking man and gently touched his shoulder. "Sherlock?" Sherlock inhaled deeply and exhaled just as slowly then spoke "John, I think I'm happy." John was prepared for an argument and started to fight back "Sherlock, don't start making excu...wait...what?" Sherlock, half smiling, looked up at the good doctor with a quite satisfied look on his face an repeated "John, I think....I think....I'm actually happy." "Yeah, I heard you...But...What does that mean exactly? Happy with what? With who?" "Whom?" Sherlock interjected. "Yes, Sherlock, okay just please, explain what you mean." Silence. Silence....John shook his head and headed downstairs.  


  The laundry room was cooler than the rest of the flat. Such a nice contrast to the rising heat upstairs. He started pondering what Sherlock could have meant by his words "I'm happy." He hadn't been given an explanation and he may never get one. Oh well, John was used to that by now with his eccentric flatmate. He chalked it up to the heat and Sherlock's increased boredom. Which was why he had agreed to take lunch with Greg. A bit of sun and some time out of the flat would do them both some good. That was when he heard the door open and the sound of familiar footsteps enter the room. "Happy...Adjective; Delighted, pleased or glad as over a particular thing. Feeling, showing or expressing joy. Characterized by or indicative of pleasure, contentment or joy. Synonyms include Joyous, joyful, blithe, cheerful, merry, contended, gay, satisfied, blissful." John raised his hand and interrupted his Webster's dictionary type explanation "Sherlock, I know what being happy means. What I don't know is what it is that you are happy about." Sherlock opened his mouth then snapped it shut. He breathed in and tilted his head to the side staring at John as if in disbelief or confusion. Except, Sherlock Holmes does not get confused. He has the mind of a philosopher and is, as he quite likes to point out, a genius. John opens up to say something else but Sherlock turns and leaves.  _What the bloody hell is going on with him?_  


  John shook his head and continued with the laundry. He could vaguely hear Sherlock's footsteps above his head moving about the flat. All over the flat it seemed. John worried about whatever experiments the madman had on the go while he was downstairs cooling off with the laundry. He heard a laugh and got up to go see what was going on. "Oh, Sherlock dear, what is it that you're doing?" Mrs. Hudson, their sweet landlady was stood in the doorway to their flat giggling at a frantic Sherlock running about the flat. Living room. Kitchen. Bedrooms. Bathroom. Door and back. John cleared his throat to make his presence known and as to not startle her. She turned and smiled at him and he returned it with a warm smile of his own. "I was downstairs doing the washing when I heard the commotion. What's he doing anyway?" Mrs. Hudson shook her head "Beats me, dear. You're guess is as good as mine, although I think these sticky notes might give you a head start." She left then shaking her head and still laughing. John, still smiling, entered the flat to find the whole place had been covered in little yellow post-it notes. "What on earth, Sherlock?" "Read John!! READ!" He jumped over the chair to John, grabbed his arms and turned him around to face the couch. John looked perplexed but started to explore.

  It was amazing, this brain of Sherlock's. He couldn't understand human emotion. He didn't have the faintest about the Solar System or about politics or how his tea kept getting refilled whenever he was stressing about a case. He couldn't explain in words, or emotion, how he felt to John other than "I think I'm happy." So this should not have come to a surprise to John. An experiment, of sorts, a game more than anything else. Would he be scored? Was there a right or wrong answer? Did he really care? John laughed and the smile he let show almost split his face in two. "Sherlock, you brilliant, brilliant bastard." He turned and grinned at the good doctor and spread his arms out wide, a look of pure satisfaction on his face. "Go for it John! I want to see what you can deduce from this! Remember..." "Hahaha, yeah, I know, I know." together "The Game is On!"

Sofa

Where I do my thinking. Where I lie when I am bored (or sick) and where you like to watch crap telly and laugh at me when I mock the idiots on screen.

Chairs (Yours & Mine)

Where we drink out tea, talk and entertain guests (sometimes consulting criminals and on occasion, and always against my wishes, Mycroft.) Also, the tables next to them, where the papers and our laptops sit allowing us to keep up with the madmen running around this city who allow me to do what I do....what WE do.

Desk (Ours)

Where you update your blog with your annoying two finger typing and where all of my case files and documented experiments are filed.

Window

Where I stand when I play my violin at 3 am because I can't sleep (which is always) and where you stand when you are stressed or worrying for some ridiculous reason.

Mantle (Fireplace)

Where Billy sleeps. Where I like to pin my case photos (along with the wall behind the sofa) when I am working so I can better understand what's going on.

Kitchen

Where you prepare food to force feed me while I work even though I repeatedly tell you I don't eat while on a case. Also, where you make my tea, perfectly, each morning without me having to ask you for it.

Table

Where I do my experiments and cause minor explosions and acid burns to the laminate and marble. Where my microscope, Petri dishes and slides reside.

Fridge

Where the occasional severed head, bag of thumbs or container of sliced liver pieces sit. Also, where you sometimes keep the food you try to force feed me while on a case. (See Kitchen.)

Bathroom

Where you sit and bandage me up when I am broken, hurt or bleeding because of a careless move or a dangerous run in with a criminal mastermind. Also, where we cleanse ourselves and evacuate our..."Sherlock!!!" John yelled, half laughing.

Bedroom (Mine)

Where I sleep when I am not on a case. Where my bed is though I much prefer the sofa to the bed...I tried yours once when you were out of town...I contemplated switching them but you came home early and I didn't think you'd agree so I let it go. "Sher...Oh, why should I even be surprised."

Bedroom (Yours)

Where you sleep and entertain boring lady friends you pick up God knows where. Have I ever mentioned that your room is not sound proof? I don't think you know but now that you do you may take that into consideration the next time you entertain someone in there. Also, where the most comfortable bed in the flat is sat. (How did that even happen? How do you have a more comfortable bed than mine?) "Hahaha, Sherlock, you could have mentioned the noise issue a long time ago...but you know what, I'm not even sorry! Hahaha)

Door to the flat (Ours not main)  


Where I made a private wish, that first day we met up to look at the flat, that you would be different than everyone else, that you wouldn't leave...that you could put up with me and my mouth and my brain and that you, somehow, could find it within yourself to stay and that we could become....friends or at least flatmates who didn't hate each other.....

  Johns breath caught in his throat at that last one. He just looked up at the consulting detective and saw what could only be described as pure affection on his face. "Sherlock, I never did ask you. Exactly how many other people came to look at the flat before me?" Sherlock looked down, a flush coming to his cheeks, embarrassed, he swallowed hard and spoke "About forty or so..." John's heart fell "Oh Sherlock, I am sorry. It hasn't been easy for you has it? Making friends, meeting new people, have you ever had an actual relationship with anyone before?" Sherlock looked awkward and uncomfortable but he answered his friend as honestly as he could "Define...relationship." "Well...Like a....like a friendship, like what we have...or, like a sex...er...a romantic relationship with a woman or a man." Sherlock ignored the obvious correction and answered "I...erm..." He sighed then gave up. "No." He answered sadly. "No." He repeated "No, I just....there is only you. I've only ever had you. No other friends and no romantic or sexual relationships of any kind." Ahh, now it was becoming more clear but why today? Why did this revelation of happiness in finally having an affirmed friend coming so clear to the brilliant man's mind today? Sherlock turned to sit on the sofa and John joined him.

  Silence...For a long time, nothing but silence. Minutes or hours or days could have passed by it all felt the same for John. He wasn't sure he remembered how to speak until Sherlock turned and opened his to say something first. "It's been a year, you know." A year? An anniversary? Of what? For who? Why? Sherlock, as if he could read John's thoughts rolled his eyes but looked a bit hurt as well. "It's been a year, since that day....Since that first day...I just....I wanted...just, thank you. For putting up with me." "Christ has it been a year already? Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Most people don't do announcements for how long they've been friends, Sherlock. So, I am sorry, I didn't realize and I didn't know it would be so important to you." Sherlock smiled and sighed happily then kept talking "You didn't leave. I probably gave you a million reasons to go and you didn't leave. You're my friend and I've never had someone else care about me before. It's...I still don't know how to handle having a friend. I cross lines I shouldn't. I leave you at crime scenes or at restaurants and I leap out of cabs leaving you to pay all the time. I know I am atrocious to live with and annoying at my best but still you don't leave. I don't think I can explain to you what your friendship means to me. All I can say is....John, I'm HAPPY!!" Ahh! So that's what this is about. He finally understood and could really appreciate the meaning behind those beautiful words now.

  John's heart burst and a thought quickly came to his mind "Sherlock, let's celebrate!" Sherlock was leaned back, staring at the ceiling but he turned his head to stare at John "c-celebrate?...Really?" John grinned "Let's go to Angelo's. Celebrate our first day as friends. I'll even let him put a candle on the table and I won't correct him when he mentions me as your date!" Sherlock beamed and his heart leaped "John, you are brilliant!" John was thoroughly amused watching Sherlock bounce around the flat collecting the post-it notes. He had assumed they would go in the trash but Sherlock had arranged them carefully on some paper and put the paper inside a file folder. How Sherlockian of him! John laughed at his friends unexpected behavior and smiled at his uncharacteristic happiness. "Go get showered and dressed we have lunch with Lestrade in an hour." Sherlock didn't even flinch. He sauntered over to the bathroom and on his way in he paused when John spoke. "Umm...Sh-Sherlock?" "Yes, John?" "....I..er...I'm happy too. Despite what other people may think or say about you, I am really glad to have met you." Sherlock's already beaming face split with a smile so big it reached his eyes. Sherlock was happy!!


	2. Sunshine, sweethearts and celebrations

  They made their way down the burning pavement to meet Lestrade. The heat today was more intense than normal and they were both happy to have dressed casually. Definitely too hot for their usual suit and jumpers. John brought two bottles of water with him and was trying to coax his flatmate into drinking some before passing out. "Come on, Sherlock. I am not spending our anniversary at Bart's while you suffer an acute concussion after passing out from heat exhaustion. Drink!" "Fine." Sherlock faked a pout whilst taking the bottle from his friend. He started to drink it solely for the good doctor but found he couldn't get enough. He really was thirsty and this heat wasn't helping at all. "What is it like 30 degrees or something? This heat is ridiculous. London will melt." Sherlock shrugged and tried to appear as normal as possible but he really was starting to feel the burn of the sun. "Are we there yet?" he asked. John laughed and rolled his eyes "Almost Sherlock. Are you feeling okay? You drank almost the entire bottle in one go." "Hmph. You brought it for me and now you are complaining that I drank it? How very contradictory of you, doctor." John shook his head and pointed "Look, that cafe there. That's where we are meeting Greg." "Gavin." "Greg." "Graham?" Sherlock smirked. John just laughed and shook his head again. Sherlock really was in a good mood today. This, John thought, this he could get used to.

  They crossed the street and walked into the air conditioned building and immediately Sherlock felt the life come back to his body. They made their way to the table where Lestrade was seated and waiting. "Jesus, Sherlock you look like you're about to pass out. You eat anything today?" John laughed and they took their seats. "No, that's why I am here, having lunch and apparently being propositioned into doing something I probably don't want to do." Greg shook his head and went to speak but their waitress came over to take their order. "Hello, my name is Bekha and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I get you anything to drink before you order?" She was short and cute with a sweet, friendly smile and deep brown eyes. John beamed and answer first "Yes, thank you, I'll have a large orange juice, please." He could definitely see himself asking for her number before their meal was over. She smiled pleasantly and turned her attention to the others. Lestrade ordered next "I'll have a medium coffee please." "And you sir?" She smiled at Sherlock "Nothing for me, thanks." "Sherlock, you downed that bottle of water in less than a minute. You're body needs food and drink to survive. Please, eat." Sherlock rolled his eyes playfully and smiled "Fine. I'll have a glass of water with lemon, please." "Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order." She walked away and John turned to look at Sherlock. Nothing out of the ordinary but he was never so quick to comply with John's requests for maintaining his transport. He let it go, it was probably nothing anyway.

  They got their drinks and ordered their food. John had been so busy eating and getting Sherlock to eat that he totally forgot their entire reason for being there. "Oh, Greg. in your text you mentioned a favor?" Greg swallowed and perked up "Yes, I almost forgot." "Typical." "Sherlock, stuff it, Greg, go on." "Right, well, uhh....I am going to be having some family stay with me for the next few weeks and although, I don't expect you to drop everything for me, I was wondering if you could show my niece around London. You know, show her the sights help her get to know the place. She is here for the rest of the summer and I know I will be far too busy with work to be available all the time." John looked at Sherlock, who had his mouth open to argue, and spoke up "Oh, ahh, sure! That sounds fine, when is she coming?" He gave them the details and made plans for them to meet up the next day.

  Sherlock groaned his disinterest and John kicked him under the table as their waitress came back round. "Everything okay? Can I get you anything else?" John beamed and glanced down to see her left ring finger bare. Not married then. Single? Perfect! Lestrade spoke first "Nothing here, doll. Thank you." Sherlock shook his head and she smiled at John "And for you?" John gathered both his confidence and his best smile and said "Your number and a date on Friday night sounds good." She beamed and her face flushed. John beamed back at her and she spoke "Wow, okay....Umm, Yeah! That sounds great actually." She wrote her number down on an empty order slip and handed it to John. "Pick me up at 6?" "It's a date" He said glancing at the paper "But...This isn't your address." She bit her lip and smiled "No, it isn't. I guess you'll just have to text me to find out now won't you?" She smiled and walked away with what John could only describe as the sexiest damn sway of hips he's ever seen.

  "Bloody hell, John! How do you do it? She's gorgeous?" Greg was in the process of picking his jaw up off of the floor when John turned and sighed contented. "Confidence and a lot of practice, mate. And yes, she is bloody beautiful, isn't she?" "If you two teenagers are about done ogling the pretty waitress can we pay and go home? I am about done here and would enjoy some time to myself before our babysitting careers take flight." "Oi!! You know have some respect Sherlock. She's not a child, she just wants someone she can trust to show her around. She doesn't need a sitter, I just don't want her getting lost or falling victim to this cities scum, you know." Greg seemed slightly offended. "So, how old is she?" John asked while they stood and headed toward the table to pay their bill. "She is 26, I believe. She is here for the summer trying to get used to London before she starts university. Science degree of some sort. Smart as a whip, may even rival him." Greg and John both look at Sherlock who is paying the bill and deducing the fish in the aquarium, it seemed. "Haha, oh God, don't let him hear that. We don't need him getting an even bigger head now do we?" Greg chuckled and John stopped suddenly "Hang on, I'll be right back." He ran over to their table and slipped a few notes under his plate. He wrote something on a napkin and grinning turned around and joined them once again. "You really are something else, John." Greg and him laughed and he beamed walking out of the restaurant. "Ready, Sherlock?" John called and he joined the men as they stepped out into the heat.

  "You boys want a ride back?" John looked relieved "Yeah, sure. If you don't mind" "Not at all, get in." Sherlock was quiet, very quiet for most of the afternoon. John waited until they were back in the flat  to ask him what was up. If it was personal he didn't want to bring it up in front of Greg. They pulled up outside of 221B Baker street and they got out waiving goodbye as the car pulled away. John took out his keys to unlock the door and let them in. They walked in silence up the stairs and when they got inside their flat Sherlock went straight to the sofa. "John?" "Hmm?" "John...just ask whatever it is you need to ask me before you go ready for tonight." John sighed and thought himself foolish. Maybe it was nothing at all but he was a doctor and they didn't back down at the slightest sign of anyone acting differently. "Sherlock, you've been rather quiet all afternoon....Is something wrong?" The tall, thin man shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and cleared his throat....Where to begin. "John, I...I don't know...how." "Nope. Gonna need a little bit more than that Sherlock." Sherlock sighed heavily and looked somewhat embarrassed. "You agreed that we would show Greg's niece around London. Basically it will be us spending time with her, being...nice and ....friendly....but...I don't...know how." John understood and he walked towards his friend. "Sherlock, you need to give yourself more credit. You give up on these things before you even start them. If this was science or an experiment you would be diving in with both feet, test tubes at the ready. Just because this is human interaction doesn't mean you aren't capa..." "John!! Oh, John! Brilliant John, Amazing John! Oh, you are brilliant aren't you? Yes!!" John was beaming and laughing now as his friend seemed to bounce from a laying position on the sofa to a standing position on the other side of the room. "I..er...Well, thank you but what brilliant thing have I done to deserve such praise?" Sherlock turned and beamed at the good doctor "An experiment, John!!"

  John just stared at him trying to understand, trying to remember his words and then..."Oh, no! No, no, no Sherlock! You can't do experiments on or with Lestrade's niece!" Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes "I just called you brilliant, John. Why do you feel the need to open your mouth to disprove that? The experiment is not on her." "It's not?" "No. It's on me!" He beamed with pride and John looked at him both puzzled and concerned "What do you propose?" "Easy, human testing! I study people all the time, I observe them, their behaviors and their mannerisms and from that I make my deductions. I have faked being nice before, I can be polite and friendly I just choose not to most of the time because people just aren't worth the hassle. So many idiots and so little brain power. It's ridiculous really how hard is it for people to just observe, think and understand?" "Sherlock, you're rambling again." "Me, John! I am the experiment. I can view this as an experiment. Throw myself in, both feet, like you mentioned. Try to act and react accordingly see where it takes me! You could even observe for me. You do it so wonderfully already." John just grinned at him, he was right, though. John was forever teaching him what was okay and what was 'a bit not good' in social situations. "Alright, you git, go shower so we can get ready."

  John and Sherlock were in their respective rooms, showered and dressing for their evening together. John started contemplating everything that had happened to them in the past year. It had been a roller coaster of a ride that's for sure. Kamikazee cabbies, Moriarty and the pool, he shuddered, best not to think of that...The Woman...Yeah that was enough reminiscing about that. There were good times too though. Nights in eating Chinese food and watching crap telly all night. Christmases spent sat next to the fire listening to Sherlock's carols on the violin. Dinner's out at Angelo's and rainy days in playing Cluedo with Sherlock. He wondered then what Sherlock was like before he moved in. He thought about him spending his nights alone, talking to the skull and having moments of realization that it couldn't talk back and then understanding how alone his friend truly was. John had fought in the war, had been shot, been chasing baddies around London and had stitched up such vicious wounds it would make the most twisted minds cringe. Yet, nothing upset him more than the thought of his friend completely and utterly alone. He realized today that Sherlock not only wanted a friend but he might actually want more than one, hell, he might actually want something romantic in his life, at some point. John knows he is capable but he has such an appalling manner when he meets new people. It isn't only the deductions, though that does tend to turn people off. It's more so his 'I'm smarter than you so don't even bother to try' attitude. John needed to work on that with him.

  Sherlock came out of his bedroom wearing all black, a black shirt and a black suit to match. John looked at him and then down at himself and he felt oddly under dressed. "Stop that." Sherlock gave him an insulted look. "Er...w-what did I do?" "You look good, now stop fussing." John blushed, he actually blushed and smiled like a school girl. He was wearing his black and white striped jumper and a pair of his favorite dark blue jeans. Oddly enough, these were his date jeans but the occasion seemed important enough so he decided to go with them anyway. Sherlock smiled at him "Ready?" "Yep! Let's go." Sherlock practically ran out the door and hailed cab while John pulled the door closed by it's knocker. John laughed and called after him "Sherlock, you wanna wait for me?" He turned and smile as John ran over to him.

  They entered the cab and he gave their location to the driver. "So, uhh...Is...is dinner at Angelo's enough...for you?" Sherlock looked at the doctor questioningly "How do you mean?" "Well...I said let's celebrate and then I said Angelo's, kind of without thinking....but, we do that all the time...shouldn't we do something I don't know, different or...something...more?" Sherlock sighed and thought for a moment "You know we didn't even have to go to Angelo's just to prove that you want to continue to be friends. Although, I do really like that restaurant and I feel comfortable there. I like what you said about the candle too, but John?" "Yeah?" "If it really bothers you I can have him stop that. You know, with the candle." "No! god, no. It isn't that. I just, I...Well, damn I feel like such an arsehole now." Sherlock laughed and reassured his stammering friend "Look, it's not that I am offended, really I'm not. I promise you that I do not expect anything romantic between us. Flatmates, colleagues and above all else, friends. That's all I want and all I expect." John sighed with relief and responded "Then it doesn't matter about the candle or what anyone thinks. Besides, if my date on Friday goes well maybe I'll see if she has someone single for you too." Sherlock shook his head at his friend and the cabbie spoke up "He we are boys." The got out and headed towards the door of their favorite Italian restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers.
> 
> I wanted to add a little note to let you all know that I haven't forgotten or abandoned this fic. Work and life has just been crazy busy with the holiday and such. I will be updating soon. I lost my character descriptions and my plot ideas and had to start from scratch. My laptop decided to have a fit and it wasn't saved. (My fault, I know.) I will be updating this in the next few days so keep an eye out and thank you for any comments and kudos. I appreciate each and every one of them. My flatmates having a party tonight so it's loud and bad news for brain work...Ugh, damn socialites!! Anyway, expect an update tomorrow when my flatmates at work and I have the place to myself.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I promise it gets better and there will be more detail soon. So keep checking back!!
> 
> :3


	3. Someone Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my second attempt at writing this chapter but I believe this one turned out much better. You can thank Google Chrome for crashing (No, seriously!) I don't believe this chapter would be this beautiful without it. I have a lot of thanks to give to Alfuso for helping me through the editing process of my fics. It looks so much better and I am careful now and improving on my tenses. I make mistakes now and then, as you do, but she is always careful to keep me on my toes about it. So thank you!
> 
> Also, thank you to my lovely followers and friends at the Sherlock Therapy Group on FB. You keep me both sane and INSANE with your everyday support and feels attacks. I love you all and this chapter, is for you!!

  John and Sherlock enter the restaurant and Angelo greets them warmly. "Sherlock, John, my favorite customers! Anything on the menu tonight. On the house, and your usual seat as well. I'll get the menus." Sherlock stole a quick glance at John and the shorter man spoke up. "Actually, Angelo, I don't mind paying tonight. It's kind of a special celebration."

  Angelo smiles at both men and gestures towards their usual booth. They sit and smile warmly at each other looking over their menus. An odd sense of peace and belonging seems to come over both men as they sit and talk about previous cases, Sherlock's latest experiments, something to do with hair growth and the rate of disintegrating follicles after death, John shakes his head and actually giggles. Sherlock stops talking and looks at him with questioning eyes.

  "What is it?" the great detective asks. "You. Just, the things you do that don't bother me. they would drive anyone else mad. Body parts in the fridge, lab equipment and science experiments in the kitchen and the bloody skull on the fireplace." Sherlock bit his lip slightly and responds. "Yes, this is nothing new John. I thought, by now, you would be more than used to these things happening on a daily basis." John grins at the younger man and shakes his head in adoration. "Oh, I am. It's just that it's all so mad and yet, I wouldn't change it for the world. It's you and if someone had told me a year ago that this would be my life, I would have laughed at them." Sherlock smiles at John as he began to understand. "Ahh, sentiment." John was laughing now "Yes, Sherlock. Sentiment."

  Angelo takes their order and, surprisingly, Sherlock actually orders a meal and eats with his doctor. Halfway through their meal John's phone buzzes. John, not wanting to be rude, ignores it. Sherlock found he was really enjoying himself and feeling happier tonight than he had in a long time. In the middle of taking a sip of wine he heard John's phone buzz again. Out of both curiosity and habit he grabs his own from his pocket. If it was Lestrade he might have tried Sherlock's phone first and then John's when he didn't receive a reply.  _Nothing...Odd. Not Lestrade...but then, who?_  He glances up at John who stole a quick peek at his mobile and smiled slightly, biting his lip. _Ahh! The waitress._ Sherlock laughs and takes another sip of wine watching his friends face glow.

  "You know, you can respond, John." Sherlock says with a smirk. "Huh?" John looks up and then feels instantly guilty but smiles and laughs anyway. "No, well, I mean, I will just not right now. Tonight is about us. I'll have lots of time to..." Sherlock interrupts his thought. "Oh for God sake, John. Just text her and tell her you'll message her later then. If you want to keep this girl interested I highly doubt ignoring her is the way to do it." John eyed his friend half laughing and half taken aback. "Did I really just get scolded on how to treat a woman from Sherlock bloody Holmes?" They stared at each other a moment and burst out laughing. "You're rubbing off on me, John. I'm becoming...Human."

  Sherlock responds with a teasing shudder and John cracks up laughing even more. He texts Bekha back and lets her know he is out to dinner with a friend and will contact her shortly. The rest of the meal is light and enjoyable and, once done, John pays Angelo for both of them and they make their way out into the city. Sherlock stops just outside and looks at John appreciatively, he begins to speak then hesitates. John notices his hesitation and smiles up at him, his heart feeling both light with love and affection and heavy with understanding. John knows that this is probably the only time Sherlock has had this type of friendship with anyone. This is probably the only time he was able to sit and laugh and just enjoy a meal with someone who really does care deeply about him. This, John decided, must be remedied and just then, a glorious thought pops into his head. _Sherlock, needs someone._ He thought. _Sherlock, needs a girlfriend._

Sherlock hails a cab and they climb in still red in the face from their shared laughter. Still giggling slightly and smiling ridiculously. They earn a look of disapproval from their cabbie but say nothing. Who cares what people think, they are enjoying themselves and that's all that truly matters anyway. John gives them the address for home and then pauses and glances at Sherlock.

  "Er...Did you want to go home? I mean, we could go somewhere else if you like. It's still early." Sherlock shakes his head and settles back into the seat. "No. Home is good. I've been working on a piece I'd like you to hear. Besides a cuppa and some crap telly before bed sounds like a nice end to a perfect evening. Wouldn't you agree John?" John smiles fondly and nods his head. "Fantastic!" Sherlock grins and they sit in silence and mutual happiness for the remainder of the ride. "Here you are boys." Calls the cabbie. "Ta!" John replies and hands the cabbie the required notes as they exit the car.

  John grabs his keys and heads towards the door when Sherlock speaks up suddenly. What he says is as surprising as it is unexpected. "John...Could I...What I mean to ask is that...Oh, for God sake...I've no idea how to say it!!" John, surprised at Sherlock's loss for words turns to him and says "Sherlock, just say it. You know it doesn't have to sound pretty for me to understand what you want." Sherlock nods then appears to ponder how best to continue.

  John opens the door and they head upstairs. Once inside their flat Sherlock heads towards the sofa and John into the kitchen to make tea. He lets Sherlock relax a bit before questioning him again. His friend, although brilliant, has a tendency to be alarmingly insecure when it came to human interaction and near any social situation. He finishes their tea and walks over the sofa placing their steaming cups on the table. He nudges Sherlock's feet and the taller man moves them long enough for John to seat himself and then he flops them back down onto John's lap. John laughs and grabs their cups, handing Sherlock his.

  Sherlock sits up enough so as not to spill the tea, takes a sip and begins to speak. John, is more than shocked at the words that fall from the great detectives mouth. Not because he believes Sherlock to be heartless. Quite the contrary actually. He truly believes that Sherlock does care for others he is just very particular about who he lets in. This, often times, leaves him bitter and cold towards others and they find themselves confused and appalled by him. Sherlock says it is no matter but John can tell it does bother him sometimes. Sherlock has a heart, it's just very well guarded and fiercely protected by Sherlock and John Watson himself.

  Sherlock takes a deep breath, looks John in the eyes and speaks. "John..." He hesitates again. "John, I want you to help me...find...someone."

  John tries to hold back his smile. He feels an overwhelming sense of happiness, pride and excitement at this new request. He looks at his friend and decides to play dumb, just to ensure he is hearing things correctly.

  "Find someone? Oh...Is this for a case?" John knew it wasn't. "John, do try to keep up. you know we have no case at the moment therefore you know perfectly well what I am asking of you. Now you know I dislike repeating myself so if you would, an answer would be most appreciated." John stops himself grinning and answers. "Sorry, it's just...Well, this is new and kind of exciting. I didn't know you were interested but I can certainly do my best to help you. Umm...Is there anyone in particular you want? Who or what type of person are you interested in?"

  Sherlock knows this is John's backwards way of asking his sexuality without being so blunt as to outright question him about it. He stops himself rolling his eyes and settles on a deep breath instead. He sits up, planting his feet on the floor and picking up the mug of tea turning it, repeatedly, in his hands. He ponders John's question and wonders how best to answer without sounding like a complete arsehole. He closes his eyes briefly and sits back bracing himself for judgement and the criticism he knew he deserved.

  "I want...I want, a woman. I want someone intelligent and bright and who can put up with me and my experiments and The Work and still be nice to me, like you are, and... and Damnit!" John smiles openly and happily at his stammering friend. "Sherlock it's okay. I'm not going to laugh at you or judge you on your choice of partner. You don't have to censor yourself or what you want with me. You know that." Sherlock looks at him then and exhales in defeat. "John...I want someone who is intelligent, as I am, who is as open and accepting as you, my friend. Also, someone who is..." Sherlock bites his lip, looking almost ashamed before he continues. "I want someone who is...affectionate as well. I know, that probably comes as a shock. It kind of shocks me too. I've never had any need for it before but, honestly, I've never really had that kind of relationship with anyone and I kind of feel a bit like I am missing out...I want to know what it feels like to develop such a deep level of trust in someone."

  John feels thrown and yet he feels such a strong sense of adoration for his friend that he just can't help but grin. He wanted to ask a million questions. He wanted to be inside of Sherlock's heart and his brain and, for once, he felt like the detective himself. Wanting to know what was happening inside the other's brain...in his heart...what his reactions were and what his mind was thinking. This, for John, was an intoxicating feeling. He had to reel himself in. If he overwhelmed Sherlock now, he might retreat into himself and forget this desire completely. John could not allow that to happen. So he steadied himself and took a mouthful of tea before speaking.

  "Sherlock, this is wonderful. First of all, there is nothing wrong with what you want in a woman. Nothing at all. Secondly, I couldn't imagine you with someone who's intellect did not at least match up to yours. You need someone who can compete with you and while she may not have to be genius she should at least be well educated and up for debating with the world's only consulting detective." Sherlock was blushing and smiling at his friend. "But John, how do I...I mean, how should I go about finding someone. It's not like too many people are lined up waiting to be friends with me, let alone partners."

  John bit his lip as the idea popped into his head. Bloody brilliant and completely mad at the same time. So much so that it bordered on genius and might be the best idea he has ever had in the history of his entire friendship with Sherlock. He beams and downs the rest of his tea as he takes his and Sherlock's cup to the kitchen. Sherlock looks at him with a sense of both curiosity and a sense of resignation. Whatever his friend had planned was either bloody brilliant or absolutely mad. He wasn't sure which and he decided on picking up his violin to play rather than push for answers at that moment. A mutual silence and sense of trust had fallen upon the shoulders of both men. Neither one probing the other for answers and yet both had placed and accepted the others trust in what they were about to embark on. Whatever John had planned Sherlock knew he could trust in him. Regardless of what Sherlock had said about John's previous girlfriends John knew he could trust Sherlock to put his heart and soul into this because this was something he really, truly wanted.

  Yes, John had a plan and a bloody good one. Sherlock, the poor, brilliant git, would be too deep into his 'experiment' to even realize what was happening until it was far too late. He came back into the lounge and sat into his chair whilst listening to Sherlock play for him. 221B really was the only place he had ever considered home, the only place he felt completely safe and yet still so alive. Sherlock continued to play, a beautiful, heart wrenching piece that had been filling John's heart with both appreciation and love for the man he shared his mad days with. How he loved these quiet moments, alone in their flat, two mates, brought together by unlikely circumstances. Everything in the world thrust between them, attempting to pry them apart but failing at every turn. These were the moments that he counted most precious. These moments of mutual satisfaction, quiet enjoyment of each others company. These beautiful moments of meaningful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I haven't forgotten life just gets in the way and I've been lacking inspiration. I will be writing again very soon. I've had a few ideas running through my head but, as life and luck would have it, I am never near a pen and paper (or laptop) to write them down when I think of them. I need to revisit my Mind Palace. It's been a while since I've used it. I often find inspiration there and it helps calm me and put me in the mood to write. So please hang tight. This fic gets better and I think you'll like where this leads. :3


End file.
